


50 shades of Director Carter

by Director_Carter



Series: If something is straight...this is not [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Awesome Angie, F/F, Funny, Howard is precious, awkward peggy, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_Carter/pseuds/Director_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard being Howard and gifting Peggy lesbian version of 50 shades of grey as a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 shades of Director Carter

Peggy had bunch of paperwork to do today.Her assistant was sick and she had to do job herself.She sat at her desk and sorted all files out by date and emergency.Her coffee was already warm and she took a sip of it.Angie' d be home tonight from her parent's dinner so she'd have to finish this until then.She took a breath and opened first file.

 

Two hours and one more cup of coffee later she was half way through.Then she noticed flick of wrapping paper in the corner of her desk.Curious,she moved files aside and took what she assumed was a book wrapped in bright red paper with little white bow on top.There was small white piece of paper which said "Merry Xmas Peg,I know you'll like it! -H".Oh.So that's where her Christmas gift from Howard has disappeared.She remembered that they had emergency case on Christmas party so she just left her present on her desk and it must've gotten lost under all those files that she piled up through last week.Really,going on one week vacation isn't best idea when you lead world's top secret agency.

She carefully unwrapped the present and there was a thick book.Pretty heavy for Howard's taste she thought.Title said "Fifty shades of Ms.Grey"..Wait,that sounds familiar.Hm..Never mind,she put the book in her bag and decided to check it when she gets home.She took another file and continued her work.

 

Later,she decided she can't finish all that work in one day,and really,her vision started to blurry from all those files.She was a bit tired,that's what you get when your girlfriend isn't sleeping home for 2 days.She left files,took her bag and decided to go home.She said goodbye to her secretary and exited the building.

 

When she got home,she took her heels off first.So much better she thought the moment when her feet hit the soft carpet.She stood by sofa and left her purse there.Then she continued to their bedroom to change and take a shower.After she dressed her pajamas,she turned the TV in living room on and put kettle on.After all those cups of coffee,one British Director needs a cup of decent tea.She sipped her tea and sat on sofa.Then she remembered the book in her purse.She took it from small table next to sofa and pulled the book out.She curled her legs under and put book in her lap.Hmm..seems good.

 

70 pages later,Peggy could really say it was something.What was Howard thinking?!? "I know you'll like it" Like it my arse she thought.This amount of..of..explicity in a book! But Peggy kept reading tho.It was....interesting to say at least.She would lie if she said she didn't get slightly turned on.I mean,owner of big company and her girlfriend trying all kinds of stuff in their sexual life..it was just awfully familiar.She lanced on the clock.9 p.m.Angie's gonna be home any minute.Peggy marked few pages,just in case.She left the book on the shelf under the TV and left her cup in the sink.Just when she reached for some cookies she heard the door opening.Angie.Finally.

"English,you there?" She called from hallway.Peggy could hear her leaving her purse in the hallway.

"In the kitchen darling!" She said.And just in time Angie came and hugged her from behind.She kissed Peggy's bare shoulder and continued to her neck.

"Hmm..someone missed me" Peggy said.

"You have no idea" Angie mumbled in her neck.Then Peggy turned around to properly kiss Angie.Damn she missed her lips.Taste of her lips and her hands on Peggy's neck and waist.She pulled apart and breathed in scent of this woman in front of her.

"Welcome home darling" She smiled softly as she kissed Angie once more.

"Yeah Pegs,I'd like to take this somewhere else" Peggy took the cue and lifted Angie bridal style as she kissed her.She carried her upstairs until they laid on the bed.

 

Hour later,as they laid all flushed and pressed aganist each other Angie was breathing heavily.

"Pegs,that was...uhmm...amazing" She said as she smiled.

"Yes,I do try my love" Peggy said as she put her arm around Angie's waist and pulled the covers over them.

"Where you learned that,God,I feel like jelly"

Peggy chuckled and played with one Angie's curl..

"You can thank Howard for that" Peggy said casually and Angie was confused.She turned her head up to face Peggy with puzzled face.

"Uhm..Pegs are you alright? What are you talking about?" She asked and Peggy smiled at her.

"Don't worry it's nothing like you think.I found his present from Christmas today under some files."

"And ??? What that has to do with us?Oh.Oh he bought you THE book right?" She said and now Peggy was confused.

"Yes he did...wait! How did you know that he got me a book?" Angie laughed at Peggy's terrified face.

"Oh Peg I teased him how he should get you that book because I know how you get all awkward when he talks about our sex life.Didn't know he'll really get it" Peggy seemed offended by that.She puffed and held her head higher in the pillow.

"I do not! It's just that..It's just that I don't like when he talks about you in that way.Any way that includes you out of your clothes that is" Her look was soft and Angie kissed her softly.

"Relax Peg,I know,I feel the same when he does that about you,tho I like your embarrassed face" She giggled and reached to turn off the lamp.

"Now Peg,let's just sleep okay?"

"Okay" She said and spooned Angie.

With Peggy's hands on her waist and her head buried in Angie's neck,sleep came right away.Although she doesn't know if it was in sleep or real Peggy who said 'Well,well Howard..who'd say' but it made Angie smile anyway.


End file.
